


Chick Flick Moments

by mahbbys



Series: Lady Bits - Female!Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brotherhood, Brothers, Canon Lesbian Character, Cas isn't in this part of the story but will be in this 'Verse, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Crack, Dean and Gender, Dean is not Happy, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fallen Castiel, Fem!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Female Dean, Female Dean Winchester, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gender or Sex Swap, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Canon, Sam Is Scarred For Life, brotherly bickering, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is grumpy about waking up as a woman. He's grumpier about Sam and Charlie trying to help him deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flick Moments

Sam opened up the motel door with his eyes closed, hoping with his whole being that Dean didn’t have any quarters. Sam had been upset enough to discover that the motel had Magic Fingers in the beds when Dean had been fully himself.

He cracked open an eye to find Dean sitting on the edge of one bed, apparently examining his own hands. He looked up wide-eyed at Sam and Sam let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “So, uh, I got food,” he said setting the takeout containers onto his own bed.

Dean was dressed in a faded grey tee and a loose pair of boxers. He ran a hand through his still damp, slicked back blonde hair. “Thanks,” he said quietly. He reached for the larger burger and began unwrapping it.

“So uh…” Sam began, and Dean’s eyes shot back up as he lifted the burger to his mouth.

“What?” Dean asked warily.

“You ok?” Sam took a sip of his drink.

“Oh, yeah, Sam, I’m great.” Dean grinned widely and it didn’t reach his eyes. “I lost three pints of blood _shaving my legs_ , my hair is almost as long as yours, and oh, yeah, I have _breasts and…_ ” Dean coughed. “Other bits. I am awesome, man.” Dean continued to glare at Sam as he bit into and tore of a piece from his burger.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. He smirked then, knowing he’d probably get punched, but the words were coming before he could stop himself. “You want me to make us some herbal tea and we can talk about your chick feelings?” It was among the more sexist things he’d said in his recent life, but the angry pout that his brother gave him was worth it.

“Imma stab you in your face,” Dean advised with a nod.

Sam chuckled, but then stilled as there was a knock on the door. The brothers exchanged concerned glances, and Dean pulled his gun from beneath his pillow. He nodded and Sam went over to the door as Dean got into place.

Sam looked through the peephole and his shoulders relaxed as he saw the redhead grinning up at him through the glass. He waved Dean off and opened the door. “Hey Charlie.” He motioned for her to enter, then swept his eyes across the lot to make sure no one was around, mostly out of habit.

“Well, hello there.” Charlie’s eyebrows were up and her mouth was twisted into a smile when Sam glanced at her. She was eyeing Dean from head to toe in a way that was usually reserved for straight women looking at Dean. Sam huffed out a laugh and half-grinned.

Dean squinted at her, in that way Sam had noticed he’d picked up from Cas, and then reached out to petulantly grab at the bag Charlie held. He held it in front of his body and looked at their friend, disgusted. “Don’t objectify me,” he spat out with a huff.

Sam watched Charlie’s face change into a mix of surprise and contrition with some amusement thrown in. “Sorry! Hot damn, though.” She looked at Sam and waggled her brows.

Sam laughed wildly at the weirdness of the moment. Dean growled. “Yeah, laugh it up, you two. Real fuckin’ funny.”

Charlie propped herself against the wall and crossed her arms. “There are worse things than being turned into a woman, you know.”

“Yeah, I know, and I’ve lived through most of them. So excuse me if I’m a little pissed that yet another weird-as-fuck thing has disrupted my life. So don’t start in on me.” Dean frowned at the bag that Charlie had brought with her. He turned to look at her. “Why are there three bras in here?”

“I didn’t know what size you were and figured from the swearing in the background when Sam called me…” Charlie shrugged. “Well, I guessed you probably wouldn’t want to go bra shopping.”

Dean continued to look at her blankly. “I am _not_ wearing a bra.”

“Suit yourself. You don’t…have…t…um…” Charlie’s eyes seemed to go dark, then she looked a little embarrassed and Sam felt a headache coming on from all the weirdness of his life today. Charlie swallowed and looked toward the ceiling. “You know, on second thought, you should probably…yeah. I think a bra is in order.”

“Hell no,” Dean said, crossing his arms. Sam had to look away as his _brother’s_ breasts hefted over his arms. Charlie took in a sharp breath and said, “Do you think it’s a little cold in here, Dean?” She gave him a pointed look, before glancing at Dean’s chest, and what she meant suddenly hit Sam and he turned away from them both, groaning as he did.

“We have to figure out how to fix this,” he announced, dropping to the bed and putting his head in his hands. “I already needed enough therapy.”

“What the hell are you talking about? It’s not cold in here at all.”

Sam clenched his eyes shut for a moment and when he opened them back up Charlie was rolling hers. Sam saw her nostrils flare and her lips tighten together for a moment before she stepped up a little closer to Dean. “Your high beams are on, Dean.” Charlie shot Sam a sympathetic look.

Dean looked at her with a flat expression. “What the hell are you…”

“Oh my God! Dean, your nipples are hard and I am very sexually confused by it! Please put on a bra!” she exclaimed.

Dean looked scandalized and his arms were lifted to cross over his breasts instead of under. He sighed and sat down on his own bed. Sam looked up and the two brothers exchanged horrified looks.

“The pink one’s probably going to be the comfiest,” Charlie said, a little too brightly.

“Of course it is,” Dean said before collapsing backwards on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in Part 1 - I don't even know, but it's fun to write. Different parts will be from different POVs. I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
